Walt Disney Fanon Feature Presentation bumper
USA/Canada 1st bumper ID: We start with the camera zooming out of a extremely close, tilted shot of the words "FEATURE PRESENTATION", done in gold. As the camera pans out to a comfortable distance/angle, the letters are revealed to be sitting at the center of a dark-blue stadium on a gradient black to indigo background, with several spotlights standing still in the background. The logo is shown on a live-action television. FX/SFX: The bumper itself is made entirely with computer animation, but the bumper is shown in a live-action setting-specifically on a live-action television. Cheesy Factor: No qualms with the actual bumper. Music/Sounds: The actual bumper is silent, but we hear Bob Parr/Mr. Increadible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl conversing with James P. Sullivan and themselves about the upcoming film they are about to watch: Mr. Increadible: "Yeah, the shrimp!" (This is in response to James P. Sullivan listing off Rico as one of the characters from the film they -and by extension, the audience- are about to watch.) Elastigirl: "Well, grab a seat, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the special edition VHS re-release of Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl!. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be creeped out by Mr. Increadible and Elastigirl. The fact that the THX trailer immediately follows this may make it worse, since people have bad memories of it. 2nd bumper ID: We see the words "feature presentation" in white zoom in while a red filmstrip. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound when the flash appears, followed by Brian Cummings saying "And now, Disney proudly presents: Increadibles 2". Availability: Extremely rare. This only appears on the original VHS release of Increadibles 2. Scare Factor: Low. It's tamer than the 1rst ID, but will catch some off-guard because of the background and the "Feature Presentation" text as well as the whooshing sound. United Kingdom 1st bumper ID: On a lilac blue gradient background, we see the words "Feature Presentation" writing themselves in the Laser LET script font. Variant: * The original VHS release of Artemis Fowl uses a black-navy blue gradient background instead of the standard lilac blue gradient background, and the text is also white, but no drop-shadow. FX/SFX: The handwriting. Music/Sounds: The same eight notes from "Great Ovation" with an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation." The announcer is Mark Elliot. Music/Sounds Variants: * A variant tailored for Disney tapes which open with the "Something New and Exciting from Disney" intro--which often lead into a special preview of upcoming releases from Disney--had John Sachs announcing "Thanks for joining us for this special preview. And now, our feature presentation!". The music's volume is often lowered a bit in this version. The Masterpiece Collection VHS of Five Nights at Freddy's was the first tape to use this voiceover. * On the original VHS release of Ninja-Rina, the first note of the music is cut. Availability: Common. It was seen on the Disney UK VHS. Scare Factor: * Regular Variant: Some people might not like the font the words are written with, and the text being animated (in stark comparison to the previous bumpers of the era that used still text) may startle more than a few people. Others may dislike the sudden fanfare as well as the announcer's voice. * "Thanks for Joining Us" Variant: The fanfare's audio volume is lowered, and a more friendly voice is used, which won't make people unsettled compared to the regular variant. * Navy Blue Variant: Because of the darker background, as well as the sudden fanfare, announcer, animation/font of the text, and preceding the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo, this variant overall seems more ominous than the other variants, so it will be bound to give goosebumps to many people, especially those who aren't scared of the original version. Nevertheless, the regular variant is a widely popular ID. 2nd bumper ID: On a white background, which quickly changes to black, the shiny blue text "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in the font ITC Tiepolo SC, zooms out. When it reaches the middle of the screen, a white flash occurs. The background changes to blue and the text becomes white. Variants: * On some tapes, the text fades in on the background after the "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" text (the Special Preview ID of the time) fades out, and the voice over is in a deeper tone. The music is also extended--after the quiet note, we hear a brief synth theme. * Earlier releases had the text already white when it zooms out. * On the special edition UK VHS of Moana, the yellow-orange gradient words are on a black background. * On the original UK VHS of Wreck-It Ralph, the yellow and red words are on a white background. * On the original VHS of Frozen, the ID is still. * On the original VHS of Mulan (live-action), the white words and orange dragon are on a red-black gradient background. FX/SFX: The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound followed by an orchestral hit and a quiet note followed by an announcer saying "And now, our feature presentation". The announcer is John Sachs. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the Mulan variant, oriental music is heard along with a gong. * On the Moana variant, the instrumental version of "You're Welcome" is heard and Jim Cummings says "And now, for our feature presentation". * The Frozen ''variant simply features the last few seconds of the audio/announcement from the Stay Tuned/Feature Presentation variant noted above. * On the ''Wreck-It Ralph variant, no music is heard, but a different announcer says "And now, our feature presentation". Availability: Uncommon. It debuted on The Real Robot, and can be seen on VHS releases afterwards until 1999 from Disney's film divisions and subsidiaries: Hollywood, Touchstone, Miramax, and Dimension. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant, the ID can scare viewers in various ways: * The flash, combined with the somewhat scary music, can catch you off-guard, especially since it comes after a trailer with no warning at all whatsoever. The text and the announcer don't look nor sound too friendly, either. * "You're Welcome" on the Moana variant can be friendly. * The gong on the Mulan variant could get to some. * None for the Wreck-It Ralph variant.